He'll Not Soon Forget
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake's encounter with the press during an arrest.


Snake hated when the press showed up at his arrests. The camera annoyed the hell out of him with the blaring lights. Lucky for them he was already cuffed or he'd beat them. Sighing he looked straight ahead at the duty Sergent in front of him. Snake was imagining his head exploding from a bullet right where his eye was focused. It wasn't often Snake imagined death but this bastard had not only destroyed Plissken's prized Filet Mignon dinner but the asshole had dumped it on the dirty floor. That was sacrilege to Plissken.

They left him standing with guards on either side while they did who knows what in the van. Probably cheap blackbelly sex to deal with their hard ons after cornering and capturing him. Snake rolled his eye and shifted in place. The guards were watching him like he might disappear. He wished he could. Somewhere warm with lots of booze and pretty girls.

"S.D. Plissken the man they couldn't catch was apprehended just minutes ago in Atlanta, Georgia."

The microphone screeched when they shoved it up by his face. Snake's one eye turned on the reporter and camera crew. He glared hate at them from the pit of his soul. The camera crew was smart and took a few steps back.

"Do you have anything to say Plissken?"

Snake met his gaze with coldness that could freeze an ice cube colder than it was.

"Call me Snake." Plissken rolled the words in a viper like hiss. They were agitating him and he was hungry. That was the worst time. Plissken's temper when he was hungry couldn't be contained.

"Snake the one they couldn't catch. Looks like they caught you now. It's to the fryer for you…"

The reporter went on taunting him and Plissken turned his gaze back to the truck. It was rocking and that image of earlier came back enough to crease a smile into his expression.

"Not getting away this time are you. All locked up in chains like you should be. You're the reason this country is going to hell. People like you ruined it."

Those words brought Plissken's eye on the reporter with death in it. His hands started working at the cuffs. He didn't often do this because the cops beat him but getting his hands on this asshole would be worth anything the blackbellies could dish out.

"Bet scum like you wants to hit me. Can't get free though can you, Snake!"

It was at that second the chains dropped as the cuffs slipped off. The cameraman went wide-eyed and froze like a deer. The guards took too long to notice. Snake punched the reporter square in the nose. Blood was already running from his nose and mouth when he stumbled back. Snake turned around and looked back at the truck's closed doors. His hands relaxed to the cuffed position despite the pile of chain and wrist restraints mounded on his boots. He was good at pretending like nothing was wrong.

"What the hell." The guards finally noticed and turned on Plissken.

He cocked his brow and smiled at them. "He tried to let me go."

Plissken nodded his head at the reporter. The blackbellies looked between him and the man the camera men were cradling like wires had shorted out in their gas impaired brains.

"What is going on!" The official voice made his guards look up at the man stepping out of the truck.

"Pl… Snake said they tried to let him go."

It sounded like the blackbellies believed him. Snake never wanted to laugh so much in his life but he managed to keep a cool almost confused look. The officer looked down at the pile of chains that should have been binding Plissken with a look so priceless it needed to be in the dictionary next to confusion.

"Plissken?"

"Snake." He replied smooth and syrupy. "Snake."

"Snake… What the hell are you doing?" The officer was a bit smarter than the guards but slow on the pick up it seemed.

"Waiting for you." Plissken replied without skipping a beat.

"Chain him up and get him inside."

Snake let them put the cuffs back on but his gaze was on the reporter. A slow, evil smile spread on his face. That man wouldn't soon forget that Snake Plissken could escape anything. 


End file.
